koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wen Yang
Wen Yang (rōmaji: Bun Ō) is an officer who served under the Wei army and Wen Qin's son. After his father's failed revolt and subsequent death, he joined Jin. In the novel, his skills were compared to those of Zhao Yun and he is famed for his favored use of the steel whip. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Jin NPC since the series's seventh title. His character's height in the series is 198 cm (6'6"). In Famitsu's character survey, he is ninth place in the boyfriend category. This counterpart has a character image song titled Trust Myself. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During the rebellion of Wen Qin and Guanqiu Jian in Jin's story, he is the one who fires the arrow that kills Sima Shi. He eventually defects to Jin and is accepted into their ranks when Zhuge Dan murders his father. In his playable appearance in the eight installment, he continues to appear in Jin's story as one of the early supporters of the Sima Faction, most notably during Gongsun Yuan's rebellion. Like his father, he rebels against the Sima family after they gain considerable amount of power. Despite their initial defeat, he joins his father once again and stalls Sima Zhao and his subordinates long enough for his father to fatally wound Sima Shi. He is not killed after his defeat here, and with his family, flees to Wu. He is then seen siding with Zhuge Dan during his rebellion, however he defects upon the execution of his father and continues to serve the Sima Family from that point on. In the alternate path, he may not actually choose to side with his father and brother in their second rebellion, and chooses to stay and serve the Sima Family. After defeating his brother numerous times, Wen Yang successfully convinces his brother to side with the Sima Family, and his brother soon reveals the location of Sima Shi, allowing Wei forces to reach him before Wen Qin can arrive to attack the isolated commander. Though the rebellion is crushed, Wen Yang is unable to convince his father to surrender. Shortly after he joins the defense of Cheng Du alongside Sima Shi and Xiahou Ba against Shu and Nanman forces. He later participates in many of the later campaigns including the final battle at Chibi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wen Yang primarily excels at warfare and leadership, making him a good choice in commanding troops. Before Sangokushi 12, the difference between him and his father in terms of stats was the former's decent charisma rating. Character Information Development Wen Yang's Dynasty Warriors counterpart was heavily designed to follow his description in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Although he was made to look like Zhao Yun, creators also strove to present him as the "heroic figure" for Jin. Jun Miyauchi, the game's director, thinks fans will enjoy seeing him choose his allegiance in Story Mode. He believes their interpretation of Wen Yang is a "tall, stylish, and cool" contrast to Xiahou Ba. Personality Calm and brave in the face of battle, Wen Yang has a one-track mind which prevents him from being distracted when charging head on. However, this also makes him somewhat unaware of his own surroundings. Voice Actors *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Yūki Ono - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Wen Yang is affiliated with the javelin in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , ( ): Does a quick slashing motion before hurling javelin up in the air. May freeze enemies affected by the attack. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Musou - Raging Billows (八十一騎): : Rushes at the enemy ranks with enough force to knock them back, throwing weapon forward near the end of the assault. :Alternate Musou - Instant Flash (扇・逆鱗閃): R1 + : Performs a powerful thrust which leads to two separate motions. The first variation ends in another thrust if the first hit misses. If it initially connects, the user will launch the enemy upward by throwing javelin forward followed by another toss on the ground while in mid-air. :Aerial Musou - Gale Strike (風鱗撃): , : Hurls javelin downward with enough force to radiate a shockwave on the earth. :Awakening Musou: Immediately slashes back and forth with each step. The user then twirls weapon shortly before throwing it at a great distance, with the sudden force emitting a great surge of energy. During the extended version, the user swings burning weapon in an overhead arc before striking left and right several times. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Wen Yang uses the javelin as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wen Yang is described in the novel as a gifted martial artist whose height was eight feet tall. He and his father formed a joint alliance with Guanqiu Jian in an attempt to remove Sima Shi from power. While awaiting for reinforcements, he and Deng Ai fought for fifty bouts until the former was forced to flee while killing a number of enemy soldiers along the way. Sima Shi's eye was said to have burst out from its socket upon witnessing Wen Yang's brutality. During his service to Wu, he participated in the defense of Shouchun and kept most of the Wei troops out. When Zhuge Dan accused Wen Qin of treason and had him executed, Wen Yang reacted violently and quickly surrendered to Sima Zhao who decided to make him an honorary officer. Most of his allies eventually followed suit upon hearing this, causing Zhuge Dan's rebellion to collapse from the lack of men. Gallery Wenyang-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Wen_Yang_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Wenyang-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Jin characters